Papá cuervo
by oxybry
Summary: Siempre supo que tendría que compartirlo. Los eventos de hoy solo confirmaban esa afirmación. La imagen no me pertenece.


**PAPÁ CUERVO**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad** : Ni _Haikyuu_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Sinopsis:** Siempre supo que tendría que compartirlo. Los eventos de hoy solo confirmaban esa afirmación.

…

Lo sabía, lo sabía desde antes que él le pidiera salir, sabía que tendría que compartirlo, pero no dejaba de ser fascinante verlo desempeñar ese entrañable papel de padre que tan bien se le daba, ve a los _niños_ en cuestión de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, vaya que era de temer cuando se lo proponía, quién pensaría que él, siempre gentil y preocupado pudiese convertirse en esta terrorífica versión de sí mismo. Pero cierto era, que no era cosa de todos los días, o eso quería pensar, el asunto era, que en uno de sus usuales desmadres, perdón juegos, los críos en cuestión casi desbaratan a su hermana pequeña con un balonazo y esa fue la gota que derramó la copa.

—Daichi —llamó la voz suave y tranquila de la _madre_ de los críos mientras pasaba un vaso con agua a la más reciente incorporación a la familia—. Estoy seguro que lo han entendido y Yachi-san está perfectamente bien, no hay necesidad de ser tan duro.

—Daichi nada —refutó y luego agregó fulminando con la mirada a los chicos que aún esperaban de rodillas en el piso—. Ustedes son increíbles, ¿cuántas veces tiene que pasar esto para que entiendan? ¿Acaso están tratando de matar a Yachi-san?

Yachi tembló recordando su primer día en la familia, ¿acaso sus temores del primer día tenían fundamento? ¿Acaso su historia era como la de Hansel y Gretel con un final menos feliz?

Sonríe ante el descabellado pensamiento, su nueva familia era inofensiva… La mayor parte del tiempo… Con los miembros de su propia bandada.

—Lo sentimos —gritaron a coro.

—No tienen que disculparse, chicos —exclamó Yachi avergonzada llevando las manos al frente, el rostro sonrosado.

—Nada de eso, Yachi-san, te pudieron haber hecho daño —sentenció Daichi con voz grave.

—Ya, ya, Daichi, creo que les ha quedado claro, yo me hago cargo de aquí en adelante —intervino Suga y luego con sonrisa cómplice agregó mirándola—, además Michimiya-san te está esperando.

Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario, ni a la tomada de mano de Daichi para salir del gimnasio ante los vítores y chiflidos de los chicos.

—Lo siento —exclamó Daichi haciendo una reverencia.

Yui no pudo contener la risa que escapó de sus labios.

Daichi la miró confundido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Daichi.

—Pero justo ahora…

—Yo sabía que no venías solo, después de todo eres el padre de una bandada de cuervos.

Daichi se sonrojó.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Yui?

—Ustedes todos son una gran familia, los de primero son los hijos sorpresa, nunca se sabe con qué van a salir, los de segundo son los hijos problemáticos, y cuando se juntan con los de primero significa problemas en nuevas dimensiones, Chikara, Hisashi y Asashi son los tíos mediadores, Yachi es la cuervo bebé y tú por supuesto eres el padre, atento y preocupado, pero cuando hay que serlo, eres una mano fuerte que imparte disciplina.

—Creo que has olvidado a Suga.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—¿Entonces quién es?

—Tu esposa.

Daichi se atoró con su propia lengua.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?

Yui rió.

—Tu esposa en el voleyball, en el Karasuno. Es obvio que Suga es una madre para todos los chicos del equipo, siempre tiene las palabras correctas para decir, los entiende mejor que nadie, y tú, Daichi eres el padre, y han estado juntos por tres años, trabajando codo a codo, compartiendo sus alegrías, penas, triunfos y derrotas, así que es lógico que Suga sea tu esposa o ¿es esposo? —agregó tomándole el pelo.

—Por favor, deja de repetirlo —suplico Daichi—, cada vez suena peor.

—Pero si es la verdad.

Los dos rieron.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Yui, pero, tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria, entonces, ¿en qué nos convierte eso?

—Supongo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para descifrarlo.


End file.
